Precise command detonation maximizes the warhead effects against a target and is highly depended on the “range to go” or “time to go” prior or after impact. Depending on the target and warhead fragment pattern there is an optimum distance in front of the target for soft targets (UAS, aircraft, combatants, etc.). For certain structures, a distance “after” the target, or a delayed detonation, may be useful when flight through an opening such as a window is preferred, for example. In either case, knowing the time accurately has been difficult. Many simple rounds have used spin counters and by knowing the target range and the number of revolutions/meter from the projectile rifling, one can program the round to detonate after a particular spin count. However, these and other techniques rely on knowing the range to extreme accuracy prior to launch and are totally ineffective for moving targets. What is typically lacking is an architecture that measures the “time-to-go” to the actual target and thereby improves accuracy.
Wherefore it is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with guided munitions and projectiles.